Hamtaro To The US
by TokoFerret
Summary: Hamutaro was born in Japan. So what do you think it was like for Hamutaro to help carry his show to America?


Hamtaro To The U.S.  
  
By Nora Hamsira  
  
Note: When there are stars around words, it means the person is saying that word in japanese, I do this cause 1) I do not know how to say that word, and 2) if all the words were in japanese except when a ham-ham says something in english, then you wouldn't know what was going on! O.o ok. You may have fun reading now.  
  
Hamtaro thinking: I wonder what Ritsuko Kawai meant by "Be prepared to go to another country.."  
  
Ritsuko Kawai: Hamutaro, what's on your mind?  
  
Hamtaro: oh... nothing.. Wait! What did you mean be prepared to go to  
  
another country?  
  
Ritsuko Kawai: Your show is going to be aired in America, Hamutaro.  
  
Hamtaro: Ack! That means I have to learn to speak English!  
  
Ritsuko Kawai: All the ham-hams are trying to learn it right now, you could ask them for help if you want.  
  
Hamtaro: Good idea, Ritsuko!  
  
Ritsuko leaves the room.  
  
Hamtaro: I wonder where Taisho is..  
  
Hamtaro walks in the hall on the way to Boss' room.  
  
Hamtaro: Taaaishooo!  
  
Hamtaro reaches his room.  
  
Hamtaro: Taisho-kun?  
  
Hamtaro, standing in the doorway of Boss' room, takes 3 steps in.  
  
Bijou, standing in the doorway, says: Konnichi wa, Hamutaro!  
  
Hamtaro turns around and gaspes.  
  
Hamtaro: Ribon-chan!  
  
Bijou: Bonjour, Hamutaro!  
  
Hamtaro: Have you seen Taisho?  
  
Bijou: Taisho-kun? Iie, Hamutaro.  
  
Hamtaro: oo.. Ribon-chan, will you help me learn to speak english for  
  
our trip to America?  
  
Bijou nods.  
  
Bijou: I can say konnichi wa in english.  
  
Hamtaro: Really? How do you say it?  
  
Bijou: You say Hello, of course. It'll be fun learning english  
  
together, Hamutaro.  
  
Hamtaro: It sure will, Ribon.  
  
3 weeks after, they take the trip on air plane to America.  
  
Hamtaro starts down the steps along with Bijou.  
  
Hamtaro: Hello, hams!  
  
Bijou whispers to Hamtaro: Good job, Hamutaro, just don't let them  
  
know we're not done learning.  
  
Hamtaro nods.  
  
At the studio, they're doing the scene where Boss tells Hamtaro that he likes Bijou.  
  
Boss whispers it in Hamtaro's and Oxnard's ear.  
  
Hamtaro: You like a g-girl?!?!?  
  
Oxnard: You like a g-girl?!?!?  
  
(at the same time)  
  
Director: CUT!!  
  
Hamtaro, not understanding the word "CUT", freaks out and scratches  
  
Oxnard by accident.  
  
Oxnard: Hamtaro!! Ouchichi... Hamtaro, not that kind of cut..  
  
Hamtaro: Heke? What does cut mean? err.. sorry.. I haven't learned  
  
english yet.. kushi kushi.. kushi kushi..  
  
Oxnard: Oh no... you can't do the show until you learn it, Hamtaro..  
  
err.. I mean.. You can't do the show until you learn it, Hamutaro..  
  
Oxnard, to the director: He hasn't completely learned english yet..  
  
Director: Oxnard, Boss, help Hamtaro learn it as fast as you can, or else I'm getting a new hamster!!  
  
Oxnard translates for Hamtaro and Bijou.  
  
Bijou: You can't fire Hamutaro, he's the star of the show!  
  
the Director, not knowing what Bijou just said, tells Hamtaro: Your  
  
fired.. get out of here..  
  
Oxnard: oh no.. Hamtaro.. Hamutaro, he just fired you!! oh no...  
  
kushi kushi, kushi kushi..  
  
Bijou, Oxnard, and Boss decided if they could get Hamtaro to learn  
  
english, the director would rehire him.  
  
They found Hamtaro went over a dictionary with him.   
  
After that, he was ready, but Bijou still needed a little help.  
  
They all went up to the director.  
  
Hamtaro: Can I have my job back? I learned english.  
  
Director: hmm.. redo the "Boss likes Bijou" scene, and I'll be the judge of that.  
  
Boss whispers in Hamtaro's and Oxnard's ear.  
  
Hamtaro: You like a g-girl?!?!?  
  
Oxnard: You like a g-girl?!?!?  
  
(at the same time again)  
  
Director: Perfect! Hamtaro, you've got your job back.  
  
Later, when they are getting ready to shoot the "Remember I'm Your Ham" scene, Hamtaro is missing.  
  
Director: Where's Hamtaro?  
  
Hamtaro runs up to the director.  
  
Hamtaro: Konnichi-Hello!  
  
Director stares at Hamtaro.  
  
Hamtaro freezes: er... Hello wa!  
  
Director STAAAAARRRREEEEESSS...  
  
Hamtaro: er.....eer....er....um...ugh...uh...huh..hm... Konni Hel chi lo wa! AHGKHRDKILGHD!!! AAAH!!!  
  
Hamtaro faints.  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro! Come back, Hamtaro!  
  
Bijou freaks out, since she loves Hamtaro, and rapidly attacks the director as if she has rabies.  
  
The director screams like a little girl.  
  
Ritsuko Kawai comes in.  
  
Ritsuko: Konnichi wa! How's everything goi- AAH!! Ribon-chan!  
  
Ribon-chan! Stop! o.o  
  
Hamtaro gets up: Ribon? Ribon-chan! Don't! He'll fire you!  
  
Bijou: Iie! Hamutaro, iie!!! Iie iie iie! He could have killed you!!  
  
He's gonna pay!  
  
Boss: Ribon-chan!!! RRIIBBOONN--CCHHAANN!!!!!!  
  
Bijou finally stops.  
  
Boss: It's ok, Ribon-chan.. Hamutaro is ok..  
  
After that incident, everyone made sure they didn't confuse japanese with english, and they did their best to remember how to speak both  
  
languages.  
  
They eventually got the whole first Hamtaro season done in english.  
  
Then the second season.  
  
After that, they went back to Japan, their one and only home.  
  
The End..   
  
Hamutaro: Sayonara!  
  
Hamutaro: Heke! 


End file.
